


A farfetched lie

by maipigen



Series: Alea iacta est [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Feels, First Times, Oral Sex, Retaliation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maipigen/pseuds/maipigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn orchestrates an April Fool's prank on Rachel, but along the way she realizes that it might not have been such a farfetched lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A farfetched lie

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING :This is a Faberry story, which means Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry gets it on. Don't PM me to tell me how wrong it is, if you're here and reading despite my warnings that's on you!

A Farfetched Lie

Quinn Fabray was walking down the halls of McKinley high, with her head raised and her posture almost regal; it was only natural, she was the queen of McKinley high after all.

The crowd of students and teachers all parted in front of her like the red sea, but Quinn, having never experienced anything other than this treatment, didn't even notice. Her gaze was set upon her target, the girl that she for some reason just had never been able to leave alone.

Just before she went over to Rachel Berry, who was busy doing something or other by her locker, Quinn glanced around to see if everything was ready. Then she took a deep breath to fall in character and made her way over to the unsuspecting Berry.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn purposely made her voice hesitant and soft; on the inside she reveled in the flinch that the stardom-obsessed brunette gave at her mere presence. "c-can I talk to you for a second?"

Berry swallowed and glanced around her with caution, evidently she was prepared for anything. Quinn forced down a wicked smile, because she knew that there was no way in hell that the loser would ever expect what was about to happen.

"Sure, Quinn. Whatever may I help you with?" Berry said after looking around, locking her eyes with Quinn's.

"I need to tell you something and I need you to keep an open mind." Quinn began, trying not to let her excitement out too early. She had to stick to her plan. "I feel like, given your family history, that you're the only one who can ever understand my predicament. Also, I know that you're a very kindhearted person and I'm gonna take advantage of that, if you'll let me."

Berry frowned, but there was a spark of curiosity in her eyes that told Quinn that she wouldn't walk away, so she took a calculated step closer and all but whispered, "I have started developing certain feelings around a girl; a specific girl that is."

Quinn could barely keep her giggles under wrap as she watched Berry's eyes widen impossibly in realization, but somehow she managed. "I don't care about my reputation; I just want to be with you. And if you're not willing, then please just let me touch those voluptuous lips of yours one time so I have something to live on in the future."

Oh yeah, Manhands wasn't the only actress in the school.

Berry looked around again, obviously thinking hard. "I-I don't know how to respond to that Quinn. Of course, I'm extremely flattered to know that your bullying was born out of a desire to be near me, but…" she bit her lips and Quinn couldn't help but notice that Berry had some truly beautiful, soft lips, "…but…well, I cannot promise any emotions from my side to just spring forth after so much time having genuinely disliked you, but I will fulfill your request to the best of my abilities."

And then, before Quinn even got a chance to do anything, Rachel Berry had leaned forward and placed her lips on Quinn's.

Immediately, it was as though all plans and intentions flew out of Quinn's mind; the feelings that roared to life nearly overwhelmed her and somehow, she couldn't stop her hands from going around Berry's slender waist to pull her closer. Her smaller statue fit perfectly against Quinn's slightly bigger one and before she even knew how it happened, her mouth was open and Berry's tongue was in her mouth, making a rush of fire shoot through every fiber of Quinn's being.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her and pulled her away and Quinn felt slightly dazed as she tried to recapture her composure, one quick look at Berry told her that she was feeling the same thing. Then she didn't get a chance to observe the brunette anymore because in the next second, ice cold beverage was being flung at Berry with an ease that came from a lot of practice.

Berry gasped and tried to throw her hands up to cover her face, but it was too late; two hands was no match for an entire football team and a team of cheerios drowning her with slushies simultaneously.

As if far away, Quinn heard her boyfriend, Finn laugh and his best friend, Puck high fived her while her own two best friends, Santana and Brittany chuckled evilly from behind her.

Berry's now very colorful face, dripping with colored ice, looked up and Quinn could see the betrayal, anger and hurt in her squinted eyes, but she used her expertise at repression and pretended that she wasn't the least bit guilty. To prove it to all her friends as well, Quinn took a step closer, shedding Finn's arm around her waist in the process. "Manhands," she muttered, trying to inject as much venom in her tone of voice as possible. "I can't believe you fell for that – especially considering what date it is. But thank you for giving us an epic April fool's day to remember in the future."

Having delivered her punch line, Quinn turned around and puckered her lips towards Finn, who quickly molded his lips over hers. And if Quinn didn't quite feel the same fire as she had when kissing Rachel Berry, well, she contributed it to having been because she was pumped full of adrenaline…or something.

0o0o0

A bit later that day, Quinn was still laughing over some bitchy remark that Santana had said to some dweeb with an afro as she entered the girl's bathroom. She was also still amused about her successful prank. The face that Berry had put up was just so hilarious and she actually preferred thinking about that then the strange feelings that the kiss they'd shared had brought to life.

A second later, Quinn stopped abruptly at the sight in front of her. Rachel Berry was standing with several paper towels in her hands, clad in nothing but a slushie stained bra and her earlier black skirt and white (also stained) knee socks.

There was a brief flare of…something running through Quinn, but she expertly repressed it and dug out her lip gloss from her bag and started applying it. "Looking good there, Manhands," she mocked, pouting her lips to make sure that she'd distributed the gloss perfectly. "I mean, the slushie really is your greatest accessory, at least I no longer have to suffer watching you parade around in that awful reindeer sweater of yours. So I'm glad I could be of assistance." She ended her remarks with a fake smile that just oozed of insincerity.

"You know," Berry said after a long minute of silence, where Quinn had busied herself with some mascara, "I don't care about what you and your idiotic friends put me through; I never have, because it has never been a secret that I intend to go places where you and yours will never get to be, but…" the brunette trailed off, throwing some of her used paper towels in the trash, before turning back to Quinn with seldom seen fire burning in her brown eyes.

"But the fact that you played upon my feelings regarding homosexuality was just one step too far. I'm the daughter of two great men, who have the courage to own up to who they are. When you came to me, I truly thought that I'd finally figured you out – the reason for your incessant bullying and mockery. Using me like that was just too much and I have half a mind to make you regret ever thinking about doing that in the first place."

Quinn hated that she felt a bit ashamed over her actions and straightened up, using her height to try and intimidate the shorter girl, "oh yeah, like you could ever make me regret anything when it comes to you, RuPaul!"

"There is something you seem to not know about me," Berry stated, her voice colder than anything Quinn had ever heard before.

"Oh really? Like I give a damn, you're a loser and I'm not, so of course I don't know everything about you. But, please, feel free to enlighten me. I can always use more ammunition in our future encounters."

Berry ran a hand through her wet, but clean looking hair and then looked straight into Quinn's eyes and said calmly, "I'm a bisexual, so I can make you regret a thing or two. Just watch."

Quinn barely noticed how the girl in front of her basically charged her, her focus was on that sudden tingle in her private area. Something she'd barely experienced before, not even after she started sleeping with Finn.

Then she lost all her ability to think, because once again, Rachel Berry was kissing her. And it was damn good if Quinn had to be honest with herself; the feeling of Berry's wet tongue invading her mouth, clashing with her own in a battle for dominance that she already knew she wouldn't win. The tingle below had turned into an inferno, a yearning for some sort of attention, any at all in fact.

Berry didn't seem to listen, her mouth still very busy making Quinn see stars. After an undisclosed amount of time, Berry tore her mouth away from Quinn's and started licking her way down her neck, nipping her skin gently every now and again and suddenly Quinn heard a moan escape from her own lips, something that she hadn't been able to control, but she was too into the many feelings that Rachel's touch brought her to care much about anything else.

"So you like that, huh?" Rachel's voice sent sparks of lust through Quinn and she couldn't get her vocal chords to cooperate long enough to answer. Rachel didn't seem to mind.

Suddenly, Quinn felt the zipper in her Cheerio uniform being touched and before she knew how, her skin was exposed to Rachel and she didn't even have the time to feel the least bit self-conscious before Rachel latched onto her right breast with a vigor that once again made Quinn groan in appreciation.

The sensations in her breast sent yet more tingles down Quinn's body and she just wanted to relieve some pressure. Her hand found its way down her panties, but as soon as her fingers touched her clit, Rachel tore her hand away and pushed her up against the sinks. "Don't ruin my fun," she ordered and helped Quinn up on the table.

Quinn couldn't quite believe it; it was like she was being taken over by another person entirely. It couldn't be her that sat so patiently waiting, as Rachel Berry slowly pulled down her panties and then spread her legs open so she could get better access.

"This can't be happening," Quinn muttered, closing her eyes, and leaning her head against the mirror behind her. A warm hand grabbed her chin and pulled her head back down.

"It is happening," Rachel stated calmly, her eyes drawing Quinn in like a moth to a flame, "I want you to keep your eyes open; I want you to see who it is that's making you feel this good and remember it."

Rachel bent down and didn't even give Quinn a chance to protest or anything before her lips and tongue were full at work on her clit, tasting her more intimately than anyone ever before. Finn had only done it once, before stopping and saying that he didn't really like doing it. And whatever it was that he'd been doing felt nowhere near as good as what Rachel was doing in that moment.

"Oh God," Quinn moaned, keeping her gaze fixated on what the girl in front of her was doing. Rachel looked at her without stopping her tongue at first, but then she smirked, full of so much deviousness that Quinn could barely recognize her.

"Taking the Lord's name in vain Ms. Fabray? Isn't that against the law for your people or something?" The brunette didn't wait for a reply, her tongue quickly back at work and Quinn was too fascinated to even be a little offended, and somehow her hands ended up in Rachel's damp, but surprisingly soft hair.

The feel of Rachel's wet tongue lapping up all of her juices, just at her entrance did things to Quinn that she had never before experienced and she wanted more, so much more. It was as if her desires was telepathically sent down to the girl between her legs, because in the next moment, Quinn felt one of Rachel's surprisingly long fingers slide inside of her.

Immediately, Quinn's hands got a life of their own, trying to push Rachel closer to her pussy as she vehemently begged for more; not caring one iota about her dignity. She could feel Rachel's chuckle before she was once more taken over by all the foreign, but oh so wonderful, sensations.

It didn't take long before, Quinn could feel her climax building, it started as a slow heat in her stomach before transforming into something much warmer and bigger and soon she clenched her legs around Rachel's neck. "I'm so close," she panted, no longer able to keep her eyes open. "Oh, fuck you're so good, Rachel. Oh damn!"

"Do you want to cum?" Rachel's voice was slightly breathless and Quinn opened her eyes and very nearly moaned at the sight of her juices around Rachel's full lips. "I'm only gonna let you cum if you beg me, Quinn."

"Oh, please let me cum, I'm so close," Quinn complied instantly, her lust and need for completion far bigger than her pride.

Rachel didn't respond verbally, instead, she inserted yet another finger and started pumping in and out of Quinn's wet pussy in a steady rhythm, making the blonde gasp loudly, completely caught up in the moment. The heat returned tenfold and just as Quinn was about to let loose, Rachel sucked her clit into her mouth as she simultaneously bent her fingers inside of Quinn, slamming into the cheerleader's G-spot.

Quinn came with a roar, her head slamming roughly into the mirror behind it and probably leaving it in pieces, but she didn't care. She was way too preoccupied with the waves upon waves of pure pleasure falling over her so violently.

When Quinn came back down to earth, Rachel took out her fingers and licked them clean with a very satisfied look on her face. Her pink tongue cleaned her lips as well and it might just have been the most erotic thing that Quinn had ever seen.

Quinn was panting as she watched Rachel stand up and walk over to her abandoned clothes. She jumped off the table and her knees nearly buckled under her. It was only the brunette's quick assistance that saved Quinn from toppling down to the floor.

"Get dressed," the singer demanded, still acting completely out of character, "it is a miracle that no one entered during our little escapade."

Rachel looked at the door, and then walked over to her clothes again. She quickly put on her almost dried clothes that still had several stains from the slushie attack. Quinn briefly wondered just when Berry had turned into Rachel to her, before starting to get dressed herself. Rachel had a point about standing in nothing but a skirt; it probably wouldn't be the best way to be spotted if another student had to use the restroom.

The silence was heavy and Quinn hadn't even begun to process what had happened yet, when suddenly, Rachel's hands settled on her shoulders and turned her around to meet her face to face again. A second later, Rachel kissed Quinn one last time and Quinn could taste her own juices on Rachel's invasive tongue. Instead of grossing her out, it made the cheerleader eager for more. Something she just couldn't understand, considering she'd just gotten off more than she'd ever experienced before.

"Now that you know what you're missing, I think I can go about my normal business once more. Have a nice day, Quinn." Rachel said and then she exited the bathroom without looking back once. Oddly enough, Quinn felt a little hurt by that.

Quinn sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. One rational part of her noticed that the mirror hadn't cracked and she felt relieved, another was reliving her encounter with Rachel in high definition. Unbelievably, Quinn could feel her insides twist and her pussy was still throbbing and begging for more despite having just undergone her biggest orgasm ever.

"It won't ever happen again," Quinn muttered to her reflection and quickly started making herself look presentable again.

Five minutes later, Quinn left the bathroom, looking as immaculate as she did when she entered the room. She barely got a chance to look around, before Finn's large shadow fell over her and his grinning face was en route towards hers.

Instinctively, Quinn turned her head, offering him her cheek instead of her still, slightly sore lips. She acted like she didn't see the brief confusion on Finn's cheerful face; instead her eyes were locked with Rachel's.

The brunette was standing at the other end of the hall, looking so smug and superior that Quinn didn't know whether to cry or laugh. Rachel nodded once and then disappeared around the corner.

Finn's voice brought Quinn back to the present and she only just realized that he was leading her towards their usual table in the cafeteria. Santana, Brittany and Puck were all there, along with their other friends, Matt and Mike. They were busy whispering about something and Quinn barely paid attention, until Rachel's name was mentioned.

"…heard she joined as the first. What a fucking loser." Santana mocked and Brittany laughed, because the airy blonde always laughed whenever Santana said something about someone.

"Mr. Shue is a pretty decent teacher," Mike argued, only to be interrupted by Puck.

"Whatever dude, if he really was so great, he wouldn't take over that lame ass club in the first place."

Quinn frowned and looked over at Santana, who explained while Puck and Mike talked. "Apparently, Figgins realized what a pedophile Sandy was and let Mr. Shue take over the glee club and RuPaul joined as the first one, like the loser she is."

Quinn nodded thoughtfully, squashing the peculiar urge to bitchslap Santana for insulting Rachel. Then she flinched a moment later, when Finn pressed another adoring peck on her cheek. Maybe my brilliant April fool's prank was not prank at all… she thought, biting her lips.

The memory of what had transpired in the girl's bathroom flashed through Quinn's mind and she just knew that despite Rachel's words, they would be together again. And suddenly, an idea on how to make that happen quicker flew into Quinn's mind and she interrupted the boys' talk by saying, "I wanna join glee club."

She ignored the disbelief in her friends' eyes; her own gaze was once again fixated on Rachel, who had just entered the cafeteria with her own so called friends. Next to her, she head Finn chuckle happily.

"Oh, really, Babe? That's awesome, 'cause…heh, I kinda joined today too."

Quinn didn't care about the way her friends launched into a huge discussion all around her, all she suddenly cared about was, how to make Rachel lose that damn smile of hers, because next time, it would be her that would be begging for release. Quinn wanted that more than anything,

And Quinn Fabray always got what she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
